


Lemon Boy

by QueenxOfxCrazy



Category: Infinite (Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Confusing af, Eventual Smut, Gay, I AM SORRY, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Child Abuse, Songfic, Sunggyu is a lemon (?), based on lemon boy the song, by cavetown, check it out, confusing plot, it's amazing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:52:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenxOfxCrazy/pseuds/QueenxOfxCrazy
Summary: In which Sunggyu is practically a lemon and falls for Woohyun





	1. Infatuation

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I know how weird this sounds but please give it a chance, I was weirdly inspired by the song.  
> Inspiration credit goes to Cavetown because Lemon Boy is seriously an amazing song.
> 
> This is also shittily written since I haven't written in so long, I apologise in advance.
> 
> Also, I am sorry for my major hiatus, I'm semi back now, Please enjoy <3

I remember the first day I saw him, I had been sitting lonely in the garden bed at my grandmother’s house. We were cleaning out her house as she had died, I was only 15, I was intimidated by the process I witnessed my relatives do, arguing, back and forth over who got what, screaming at each other.

I simply closed my eyes and went outside, the garden happened to be my favourite thing, I asked my parents if that could be what I inherited, but without much of a discussion they told me they were selling her house.

As I sat in the mossy garden bed I looked through the disarray of tangled vines, weaved through the rusted metal of the back gate that led into the forest, I heard a soft voice, singing sadly, I grew intrigued, I walked through the gate, cautiously looking back towards the house as the gate creaked open loudly, my feet sinking into the lush dirt as I hurried to find the owner of the voice.

I remember my heart beating frantically and I didn’t know why, I just needed to find who was singing.

My feet seemed to know which direction to move in, but just as the singing grew louder it stopped, and then a worried voice called out to me, “Hello? Is anybody there?” I paused for a moment, my steps growing silent, the only sound my heavy breathing. 

“Please, is anybody there?” the fragile voice called out again, this time in a voice unlike one I’ve ever heard before, sweet, yet bitter?

I couldn’t move when I saw him, soft yellow hair, cherry red lips, ivory skin and the lightest shade of brown in his eyes, I was stunned, he was the most beautiful person I had ever laid my eyes on.

His face grew stone cold, and his eyes narrowed into slits, “Were you the one yelling?” I couldn’t speak, so he kept talking “You’re quite loud, you really hurt my ears.” The most adorable pout set on his lips as his eyes bored into mine. “Gosh and you’re not even saying anything, how rude.” He said while raising an eyebrow.

I managed to find my voice and splutter out, “No, it, it wasn’t me yelling, that was my family.” His eyebrows furrowed and a look of confusion passed over his face before he spoke again, “Family?” 

I honestly didn’t know what to say to him, he took a tentative few steps towards me, suspicious of me as he grew closer, his eyes scanned my face and I couldn’t help but laugh and the curious look that seemed to have adopted his face. 

“Your eyes are so dark.” He murmured and I nodded, at the close distance I could see cute freckles that scattered his nose and crept onto his cheeks, lemons, I could smell lemons, sweet but bitter, the smell was inexplicably there, I couldn’t look away, I could only stare in awe.

He seemed to notice this and backed away quickly, “Why are you staring at me?” I shrugged, my lips seeming to move on their own, “Because you’re so beautiful” a light hue blush washed over his cheeks and I couldn’t not smile as he grew flustered.

‘Whatever, don’t you need to go back to your ‘family’?” he asked, still sceptical of the word, I didn’t want to leave, I wanted to stay with him longer, I don’t know what it was about him that made me like this.

“I don’t have to just yet, what’s your name?” he raised an eyebrow, lips forming a cute half smile, “Why should I tell you that?” he asked, I shrugged, not really knowing why myself.

“Tell me your name first, so, so I know I can trust you.” He said quickly in a shy voice, I laughed under my breath, “Sure, my name is Nam Woohyun, now can I know your name?” Just as I said it, my name was called loudly from the house, my heart sunk.

He gave me sad eyes and smiled, “Goodbye.” I turned towards their voice, and by the time I turned my head back, he was gone.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I didn’t know what to think, the strange boy that wandered too far, the boy who found me, the boy that made my heart flutter. I was minding my own business, trying to ignore the loud yelling that wracked through my ears, causing my head to throb in pain, with a clenched jaw and a jaded heart I had left the garden where I grew up and ventured further into the forest. 

The only sound that could comfort me, was the sound of my own voice, laced in pain as it sung a sad song.

I didn’t mean for Woohyun to hear me, the hurried footsteps he heard made my heart thump in sudden panic, so I called out, then they stopped, I called once again, expecting an answer, what I didn’t expect was the dark brown eyes that seemed to soothe my aching heart, they seemed familiar and comforting.

My mind crossed back to the yelling that made me leave the garden, “Were you the one yelling?” he just seemed to stare back at me, I grew more conscious, so I continued to speak.

“You’re quite loud, you really hurt my ears.” Still nothing, my lips quivered and I stared into his eyes, “Gosh, and you’re not even saying anything, how rude.” I raised an eyebrow, I started to doubt whether he could actually talk.

“No, it, it wasn’t me yelling, that was my family.” I furrowed my eyebrows, family? What did that mean? So I questioned him. Before he could reply I had stepped forward to inspect his face.

The sharp lines of his cheekbones, the darkness within his eyes, my heart felt a burning sensation like no other, “Your eyes are so dark.” I murmured, he nodded and as I watched his eyes I noticed them scan my face, I grew shy, backing away.

“Why are you staring at me?” I asked accusingly, I tried to contain the heat I felt creeping onto my cheeks, but the next words he spoke made my heart flutter, “Because you’re so beautiful.” How do I reply to that? What do I say?

So I changed the subject, he seemed upset when I mentioned his ‘Family’, he didn’t seem to want to go back with them, I wonder why. 

He asked for my name, but I wanted to know his first, his name.

Nam Woohyun, that name, made my heart jolt, before I could tell him mine, the dreadful yelling sounded once again, calling him away. I saw his face fall and I couldn’t help but give him a small smile.

“Goodbye.” He turned his head for a moment and I quickly moved away, he seemed lost for a moment, not turning back for a few seconds, he seemed troubled, more so when he realised I was gone.

And just like that, I was infatuated.


	2. Drowning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Have you ever felt like you were drowning?
> 
> Woohyun has.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Thankyou for reading this shitty mess of confusingness, I hope this explains somethings while it proceeds to confuse you just that little bit more.
> 
> Apologies in advance, the majority of this is unedited, I will try edit it soon but I just wanted to post it.
> 
> Thankyouu again for reading <3

Have you ever had a dream where you were drowning? Waking up in a cold sweat as your breath gets caught up in your throat, the rhythmic beating of your heart as your blood runs cold, your eyes blinking slowly, trying to adjust to the darkness of your dimly lit room.

Those sort of dreams, I had one that very morning, a heart wrenching, fear inducing nightmare. I woke up wondering if it truly was a dream, because it felt so fucking real.

Maybe that’s how I knew something bad was going to happen.

That boy, gave me a similar feeling as the dreams, but it felt, right. It made sense and I wasn’t scared, actually my feelings were quite the opposite, I was intrigued. 

When I realised he was gone my heart fell, he was gone, the sweet boy I longed to know more about disappeared from my sight. My mother’s yelling continued “Nam Woohyun!” I reluctantly moved from my spot, feet trudging along the dirt.

I began to think, what was it about that boy? What made my heart thump and my palms sweaty? What made me want to know more? I reached the gate, my fingers running over the rusted latch as I swung it open. 

“There you are!” my mother exclaimed, her jewellery ridden hands clasping around my wrist as she pulls me harshly, “I was discussing it with your uncle and father, we did a bit of thinking, we think moving the garden would be a good idea.”

My heart froze, move the garden? What does she mean by that? “What-“ 

“The new owners won’t appreciate that godforsaken lemon tree looming over their back porch, and those rose bushes take a lot of caring for Woohyun, it’s not easy for new home owners. So this is the alternative.” I immediately objected, that garden, it practically raised me. They can’t just- No I won’t let them- “You can’t!” I objected, my voice breaking at the end.

“Woohyun let’s discuss this further later, I’m tired, so is your father. We are too busy with everything right now to care about your whining.” I sighed, feeling somewhat defeated.

With last fleeting look towards the forest, I could have sworn I saw light brown eyes glinting back at me, but I couldn’t be sure as my Mother dragged me inside. I wonder if he followed me back, part of me hoped he did.

My eyes dart around the delicate garden, taking a shaking breath as if I were scared it would be my last. Maybe it would have been if not for a strange happening.

I didn’t mean to walk in front of the car, I was zoning out, not paying attention. I glanced up and saw a gleaming silver car coming towards me, I took a sharp breath, squeezing my eyes shut as I braced for impact, and I was hit, but not by the car, by soft hands that pushed me forward.

I sat on the ground in shock for a moment and I looked up at my saviour, he was there, cheeks flushed red, visibly out of breath he panted out, “Watch where you’re going!”

My lips trembled to stutter out words but before I could, “Woohyun hurry up!” my mother yelled and giving me a small smile he walked away, I stumbled to my feet, watching with a slight curiosity as he walked away.

“WOOHYUN!”

With a sigh I jogged to catch up with my mother, as I reached the car door she gave me an annoyed glare, “What took you so long?” I knew she didn’t actually care so I replied with, “nothing.”

As we drove I could feel everything inside me churning, I kept staring longingly at that house, the one I truly felt at home at, I tried to remember my grandmother’s voice, the soft caring tone she always used, I looked at my mother, her knuckles white as she grips the steering wheel, we now have a four hour drive. 

When choosing a house, my parents wanted to get far away from this place, sometimes I got mad because I wanted to be closer to my grandmother, but I think of why they chose far away and I realise it was probably to escape the memories that live here.

My father is coming back home in a different car so the journey back was quiet, neither my mother nor I really spoke, why would we? It’s not like we’re a real family, we’ve never ever really been one in the first place.

My eyes seemed to flutter shut and without meaning to I fell asleep.

*flashback*

_“Woohyun!” giggles and laughter were all I could hear we ran around the garden together, “Woohyun!”_

__

I was only five, so carefree, I remember his smile, one that stretched across his face almost like a mask, and it was.

__

He was 5 years older than me, he was only ten, I always thought he was so cool, so I idolised him. Nam Boohyun, he had so many friends although I was his best, everyone loved him, but I loved him the most.

__

I had always thought we would live forever, we were so free, we were a low income household, so we lived with my grandmother, which I loved, I was always surrounded by those I loved, and those who loved me. But Boohyun, he was my favourite person. 

__

We always played, and always together, I loved him so much, I thought of him as a superhero, I thought that he would always be there, that there was no possibility that he would ever go away.

__

A sudden bang was what tore me back to reality, I was almost 6, it was a month before my birthday and Christmas had only just passed, the coffin that held my older brother, at first I thought he was just trapped, trapped in that wooden box, I kicked it, screamed at it in an attempt to free my big brother.

__

 

__

I was 5, I didn’t know what had happened, I had no clue, my parents told me he was on holiday, I think part of me knew they were lying but at that point I didn’t want to know, 

__

My grandmother was the only one there for me, both of my parents were too involved with their work to care about me. At the time we lived with my grandmother, so I wasn’t completely alone but I was so confused,, I missed Boohyun so much.

__

Most of the time I would just sit in the garden, because the more that time passed, the lonelier I got, and the more I realised Boohyun wasn’t coming back.

__

My only comfort was crying beneath a lemon tree, it must reminded me of him in a way, he was always quite bitter, but then sweet deep down, I remember hiccupping between sobs as I attempted to talk to the tree as if it were my brother.

__

I always felt warm beneath the tree, I never picked a leaf off. My younger self remembered something my brother had told me.

__

“Don’t pick leaves! That hurts the tree spirit.” I laughed and asked how and he just ruffled my hair, and then pinched me, “That’s what it feels like to them!” I got mad at him because that pinch hurt and who cared! It was a stupid tree. But after that moment, each time my fingers touched a leaf I would leave it be.

__

I sobbed under that tree, I would tell it my troubles, at first it was the small things, like how I missed Boohyun, and that I was lonely, but slowly the things I said grew worse.

__

I told the tree about how my parents started to hurt me, about how I started to get these bruises, all around my body, about how my parents grew stricter and little by little their punishments grew harsher, about how it was mainly my father, often using me as a tool to let out his anger, he was sad so I let him.

__

I thought it would stop when Boohyun got back and we’d just be a family again, but slowly I realised he wasn’t going to come back.

__

I felt at peace with the tree, when I closed my eyes, often I would drift far away from where I was. 

__

Now my parents were cruel people, they didn’t really care who they hurt so they could get what they wanted.

__

My grandmother however, was the opposite.

__

So after they bought a house and took the money from my grandmother’s retirement fund to pay off the loan from the bank, she just let it happen, despite having to go back to work to survive.

__

This all happened at a sensitive age for me, I was ten. The same age I had been terrified of reaching from the day my brother left me.

__

I honestly thought I was going to die like my brother, as I sat in the garden listening to my parents yelling at eachother and my grandmother I looked up at the tree, tears streaming down my cheeks. I begged for something, for someone to help me.

__

I felt warm all of a sudden and I started to fall asleep, it felt as if someone were holding me, as if someone was there.

__

But then I woke up and had to face my reality.

__

I was drowning, again, no air was in my lungs and I started to swallow water in an attempt for air, I started to scream, pain seemed to fill me, I thrashed around in the water, trying to reach the top, I could feel my head growing fuzzy, my body growing numb and I could do nothing, I was stuck, stuck in time, stuck in the suffering from where I came. I began to cry, not that you could tell, as I was underwater. 

__

I grew desperate, but as the desperation faded, I became hopeless, and then I was calm. Perhaps death wouldn’t be so bad, maybe then I wouldn’t be alone.

__

But I didn’t drown. __

*end of flashback*

____

I suddenly jolted awake, tears brimming my eyes as I took gasping breaths, my mother glanced back through the rear vision mirror, “Did something happen?” she asked, I shook my head.

____

Isn’t it funny how dreams make you remember things?

____

I rested my head back against the car seat, gazing out the window at the passing scenery.

____

Maybe death wouldn’t be so bad.

____

 

____

When we got home it was mainly unpacking, my mother sternly discussing my school work, it wasn’t as if I was a bad student, quite the opposite really, I mainly got A’s, but recently I had gotten a B+ in chemistry, I honestly blame the teacher, he didn’t really care much about the teaching aspect of the class, mainly scolding anyone who spoke.

____

But of course my mother wouldn’t hear any of it, so I just nodded along as she went on about my failures, still, it’s better than what my dad would do.

____

I trudged down the hallway to my room, as I opened the door I could already feel the weight on my shoulders get a little lighter, when alone, it got a little easier to handle.

____

My alarm clock in the corner, its gaudy blue lit my dark room, 12:30, we had been home for almost an hour at that point, and my father wasn’t back yet.

____

The one sided yelling followed by sobs that I heard from downstairs answer my scepticism, I guessed my father wasn’t coming home tonight.

____

Part of me wanted to comfort her, tell my mother that it will be okay. But the other, petty part of me wanted her to be as miserable as me. So I stayed put, rummaging through my backpack to pull out a few textbooks and my laptop, I walked over to my desk, flicking on the lamp as I sat down.

____

I looked back up at the time, 12:31, school starts at 8:30.

____

I guess I’m studying all night.

____

That didn’t work out for me. 

____

A constant knocking sound woke me up, with blurry eyes I managed to read the time 4:18, I didn’t remember falling asleep. It took me a moment to realise why I had woken up. 

____

Slowly as I came to my senses I heard it clearer, ‘tap tap, tap tap.’

____

Confused I stood up, looking around my room with my eyebrows furrowed, “hello?” I called out softly, the tapping stopped for a moment and then I heard a loud crash coming from outside.

____

I ran to my window, grabbing my phone on the way, I opened it and turned on my phones torch, shining it on the ground. My house is only on stilts so it barely takes standing on tippy toes to look inside our windows. What I see however almost makes me scream.

____

He, he is laying on the ground, that boy, with, a shattered pot plant at his feet?

____


End file.
